


My Little Bunny

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 电影《湮灭》AU，在“隔离区”内，物种之间基因无障碍融合并呈现相应表征。不涉及剧情，看过或者没看过均不影响阅读。





	My Little Bunny

那是兔子的耳朵。

和所有动画片、睡前故事、幼儿园画册以及宠物商店橱窗里的兔子耳朵毫无区别。雪白、柔软、温热、毛茸茸，随着声音转动，被触碰时轻微打颤。

但它们长在艾登的头顶，像滑稽的狂欢节道具或者工艺精良的情趣用品。

索尔根又摸了一下，隔着橡胶手套也能清晰地感受到这是真的，这是活的。

“有什么不适吗？”

“耳朵本身，没有。适应更多的声音有点麻烦。更多……更广……你懂我意思就好。”他仔细打量这间候诊室，脖子转动的时候耳朵会抖一下，“我觉得它们不喜欢被摸来摸去。”

“你能控制它们吗？”索尔根脱下手套，摊开笔记本，快速地写写画画，他并不确定明天一早还能认出自己的字迹。但现在总要做点什么，总该做点什么，否则焦虑和烦躁会把他吞噬掉，如果没有因恐惧和不安窒息的话。

“不能，”艾登从墙角拖过来一张椅子，停在索尔根触手可及范围的临界值，转了半圈，迈开腿跨坐到上面，双臂抱着座椅靠背，像儿科诊所等待检查结束护士从大口袋里掏出棒棒糖的小孩。他来回摇晃椅子，对于锈迹斑斑的螺丝钉来说是个颇为艰巨的考验，“事实上，我也不觉得我能控制原来那副耳朵，你知道吧，有些人的耳朵可以动来动去，我从来都不行。”

吱呀声模糊掉了一些音节，索尔根还是听出了“放松，不要紧张，没关系”的潜台词。

这太难了。

他非常清楚曾经的考察队都经历过什么，生长在藤蔓上的考古学家，变成灌木丛的军官，和棕熊融为一体的化学家，拖着蜥蜴尾巴爬行的分析师，在隔离区你永远无法知道从什么时候开始，基于什么原因你和什么生物发生融合，人类和非人类各占有多少比例。

之前那些融合者全部在三天之内死亡，无一例外。如果非要做出什么分类的话，就是独自死去还是顺便捎上几名队友。

这番话当然没有讲给艾登，更没有讲给队伍里另外三个人。

“七十二小时观察期，然后才能确定会发生什么。你们三个留在营地，我和他待在五百米之外的医院。”营地是一所废弃的小学。“废弃的”是毫无必要的形容词。袭击发生之后，能跑掉的人和东西都跑掉了。隔离区里面的一切都是废弃的。

索尔根很自然地做出安排，比他面对患者、患者家属、以及实习生还要充满权威。他知道所有人都相信他。与之前侧重研究任务不同，这支队伍的职责是寻找进入隔离区更深处的路径，四名士兵和作为医生的索尔根。他在这种问题上享有绝对的发言权。

他也知道这是在滥用权威。

艾登往前凑了凑，破碎的瓷砖和椅子腿相互摩擦发出刺耳的尖叫。他的耳朵——兔子的那对——倏一下地从索尔根面前闪过去。

“我不会有事的，我没有死在法国，没有死在英格兰，没有死在西班牙，没有死在俄罗斯，也不会死在这里。”那双和自己几乎一模一样的眼睛从笔尖一路向上看，最终目光停留在眉梢。

“俄罗斯那一次是因为我也在。”索尔根小声嘀咕。

“没错！”稍微塌下去的耳朵扑棱一下竖起来表示同意。

72小时是索尔根随口编的数字。如果成功应验大概是因为巧合或者尚未证实的科学。

他在第三天的后半夜惊醒。

与其说是因为听到某些动静，不如说是超出科学解释范畴的默契。他们一直都有很奇妙的同步率，一个人胳膊脱臼另一个扭到脚，一个发烧另一个胃痛，简直像一起逃学的蹩脚理由。

黑暗中房间的样貌逐渐清晰，写字台，两张椅子，书架上摞成堆的病历单，图案简单的窗帘。艾登没有躺在值班室的小床上，他的声音从隔壁或者隔壁的隔壁病房传来。

整栋楼只有他们两个人，住进来的第一天艾登从上到下检查了一遍，除了停止制冷的太平间。乘坐电梯太危险了，他在楼梯间跑跑跳跳，耳朵跟着呼扇。

这不是索尔根第一次听到这种声音。

他至今记得第一次。

他们在比利时的老房子很有年头，据说爷爷的爷爷就住在那里。他和艾登的房间曾经是一间巨大的主卧，迫于家里越来越多的小孩不得不隔断成两间儿童房。

非承重墙很薄。他靠在上面，因为午睡而汗津津的后背逐渐冷却，某些部位却热得发烫。他想象哥哥的动作，姿势，表情，以及更多东西。

艾登在看什么？藏在床底的杂志、能塞进口袋的小卡片、街角的广告画、甚至某张照片？或许他什么都没有看，他只是在想，他想起了谁？突然留长发的堂姐、服装广告的女星、还是他的同桌？近两个月的晚餐餐桌上，那个女孩名字出现的频率和胡椒罐、黄油以及青豆一样多，母亲在微笑，父亲在微笑，艾登在微笑，什么都不懂的基利安和伊桑跟着傻笑，他低头把撕碎的面包丢进奶油汤。

索尔根想冲过去，他知道艾登总是虚掩着门，从来不上锁，甚至不关紧，他可以一把推开，嘲笑他，调侃他，讽刺他，在他手足无措恼羞成怒的时候亲吻他。

但他什么都没做，只是倚着墙缓缓躺下，听另一侧穿来的声音逐渐粗重又趋于平缓。

挂钟最长的那根指针走完十遍相同的路径。墙面的树影难以察觉的偏转。索尔根捡起地上的衬衫穿好，站在走廊里大声说冰淇淋吃完了，要不要去超市买新的家庭装。

他告诉自己这是为了缓解尴尬。但他很清楚，自己只是想知道性爱之后的艾登看起来，听起来，闻起来是什么样。

至于现在——人身安全，可以成为所有行动的理由或者借口。

索尔根甚至没有刻意放轻自己的脚步，他在值班室对面的病房里找到艾登。

门没有锁，甚至开着一条缝。半封闭空间里混合着热带地区潮湿的味道，医院渗入墙缝的消毒水味道，积攒了数月的灰尘的味道，以及性的味道。

里面的人察觉到领地和隐私被入侵，但没有做出任何表示。

基因融合不仅带来外表体征上的改变，还带来了动物性。兔子的发情非常凶猛，很难分辨出它们想和所有东西交配还是想把所有东西撕碎。

巨大的窗子透进来过分多的自然光，月亮，星星，还是有什么其他不知名的东西？艾登的身上只剩一件黑色无袖背心，这块布料不妨碍他手淫，大概也来不及脱掉。汗水打湿了他的头发，又沾到睫毛上仿佛眼泪，在光与暗的交界处闪闪发亮。被浸透的上衣已经无法遮盖脊柱的线条，肋骨的轮廓和胸脯的弧度，更不要说本就裸露在外的肩膀和手臂。

人类的性永远是被拘束的，道德在地上画了圆圈，理智垂下纤细如丝的锁链，情感、伦理、宗教、法律添砖加瓦。只要愿意，性永远可以被终止也必须能够被终止。

这是人类，也只有人类。

动物不会有任何道理可言。比人类更原始，比文明更古老的生物本能支配一切。突然间每一块肌肉都是鲜活的，随着动作舒展、紧绷、颤抖。一切回归到最初的状态，在尚未直立行走的，茹毛饮血的，攀附在树枝上的无数个百万年之前，没有文字，没有语言，没有工具，没有火，只有肉体。

呻吟的源头不是充血的嘴唇，不是咬在牙齿间的舌，不是锁紧的喉管，不是震动的声带，是情欲本身。抚慰自己的手指更像是在战栗或者痉挛。只有那双浅绿色的眼睛还在挣扎，渴求和拒绝交替出现。

“你需要帮忙。”

这是一个肯定句。是诊断书也是终审判决。

作为医生的索尔根知道他应该从背包里取出镇静剂，快速、高效、一劳永逸。作为索尔根的索尔根只是翻出了凡士林。他可以列举几十条滥用药物的危害为自己的选择背书。然而内心深处某个声音叫嚣着，这就是趁人之危，我不介意也不后悔。

他把艾登翻过来，像摆弄一只真正的动物，拿开对方的手，把自己的嘴凑过去。

在口腔内壁包裹的瞬间，呻吟声近乎叹息。

很快，简单的舔弄无法满足需要，艾登不断上挺索取更多。索尔根试着放松下颌继续吞进去。这是他第一次为别人口交，脑海中一半是艾登和他的耳朵带来的性冲击，一半在回忆人体解剖图指示自己该怎么做不能做什么。他还要用手托住对方扭来扭去的屁股，试图阻止艾登的身体做出更多与视觉观感不符的灵活动作。效果有限，到后来只是难以拒绝手掌被坚实臀肉挤压的实感。

直到他的指尖摸到更多东西。

惊讶，本该料到但被忽视的惊讶猛然窜出，以至于牙齿刮蹭到阴茎上的血管。

在艾登用一连串意味不明的声调表示不满的同时，索尔根用掌心抚摸充满弹性又蓬松的尾巴。

流连在那对屁股上的双手突然有了新的乐趣。

被揪住尾巴的兔子用力抖了抖屁股，或许有甩掉人类触碰的打算。索尔根小心地调整角度，藏起自己的牙齿。手指却毫不留情地继续挑衅那一团绒毛。他能够感受到海绵体在嘴里膨胀，不断刺激着舌根与会厌，强烈地呕吐反应和不顺畅的呼吸带来某种意志力测试的快感，他深吸一口气用喉咙包裹住顶端。艾登的手指毫无目的地摸索，和地上的衣服卷在一起，偶尔打在索尔根的脸上。他暂时放下球形的小东西，把自己的手递过去。

射精的时候艾登把手抽松开，推了推他的肩膀。原计划就没打算张口的索尔根反而被呛到，靠在哥哥的大腿咳了半分钟才缓过来。他伸出舌头，像喝完早餐牛奶那样舔掉嘴唇上的残迹。又拎起黑背心皱巴巴的一角擦了擦鼻尖。

他担心从对方嘴里听到“你不必这么做”之类的废话。谁都知道不同的人对性爱有不同的舒适区也尊重这一点。但他还是偏执地希望他们之间毫无保留，就像那些烂俗小说和自制色情电影宣传的那样，毫无保留。

艾登把布料从他手里扯开，凑过来接吻，嘴里残留的精液味道很奇怪，两个人不约而同的皱眉，然后笑到不得不分开。

“像生鸡蛋。”艾登摇摇头，兔耳朵跟着悉悉索索地抖动，“算我欠你一次。”

“我会记得让你还。”

动物性的表现除了公兔强烈的发情期之外，还有母兔的假性怀孕。

原本就存在的小肚子更加明显。

索尔根轻轻按了两下，他知道待产的兔子妈妈会在被激怒时直接咬人，虽说小时候打架谁也没少在对方胳膊上留下牙印，“还好你不会揪自己的头发筑巢。”

“不会的，我的头发太短。”艾登吐吐舌头，摸了摸自己的头顶，又把索尔根早已不成样子的头发搅成坏掉的稻草垛，“虽然背包和床铺被我弄得一团糟。”

索尔根想起实验室进展到一半的研究，关于基因融合与繁殖的关系，“蜥蜴人”——男性——死前留下的十二枚卵还放在保育箱里。按照正常情况，现在应该孵化完成。不过，谁也说不清什么是正常情况。正常情况里他就不该下蛋，其实就不该变成半只蜥蜴。

据说隔离区内特殊的磁场会让人发疯，活着出去人三分之一进了疗养院。索尔根和放射科的同事曾经怀疑过这个说法的真实性。现在他有点愿意相信了，如果不承认这个，只能承认自己本来就是疯子。他趴在艾登身边，手掌移动的线路自膈肌以下至鼠蹊上部。不那么自然的弧度诱发了某些难以启齿的期待。一部分伦理和人性像春天湖面上最后的碎冰。

“你在笑什么？”另一个人把手臂枕在脑袋下面，经历了这一切之后依旧看起来像在沙滩椅上打瞌睡。

“我在想你可能的饮食习惯。”

没有任何制冷设备的热带房间，最大的凉意来自丛林深处雀鸟的啼叫。艾登的黑背心还是汗水斑驳的痕迹，索尔根盯着天然形成的罗夏测试图推测自己的心理正常值。他看了一会，对某片墨迹的位置产生疑惑，突然从对方身上撑起来，在哥哥不解的眼神触碰自己之前，低下头，依旧隔着衣服，舔了舔艾登胸部——更具体说乳房的位置。

像他推测的那样，除了汗水咸涩的口感，还能分辨出稀薄的奶腥味。

假性怀孕的兔子会做好一切准备。

黑背心被直接掀起来，布料在胸脯上方卷到一起。他的胸毛稀疏而坚硬，乳头很小，颜色略深。意外发生之前，无论是从肌肉还是脂肪的角度来评价，艾登的胸部都算不上突出。现在，需要——自以为需要——哺育后代的乳房鼓胀得明显。

受到激素刺激愈发敏感的器官很难经受玩弄性质的啃咬。在头发被扯三次之后，索尔根的动作变成了吮吸。他仿佛探索到另一件本不存在的器官，终于搞懂了正确的使用方式。艾登还是会扯他的头发，用更像催促的那种姿态。舌尖很耐心地品尝凸起的硬度和形状，和模糊的视觉记忆相互对照，像品尝一颗糖果，不放过任何纹理或狭缝。吮吸反应是人类与生俱来的能力，是先天性的条件反射。他不太分得清有多少自己在调情又有多少放任回到口唇期。

每一粒味蕾都为似有似无的味道欢呼雀跃。

相信自己怀孕的兔子被过分真实的幻觉取悦，半眯着眼睛，牙齿轻轻摩擦，喉咙里发出呼噜噜的声音。

进入非常地顺利，即使考虑到相关经验和专业知识也容易地过头。

他们性爱的每一部分都像他们生活的每一部分那样默契。

不过，索尔根的手不能放在对方的肚子和胸脯上，伴随插入的抓握施压已经远远超出“怀孕”兔子的承受能力。倒不是艾登有什么不满，看得出来他不动声色地享受着揉搓腹部或者摩擦乳头带来的超负荷快感。但内壁猛烈地收缩连同黏糊糊的呻吟让索尔根担心自己射的太快。他低下头可以看到自己深色的阴囊，艾登小麦色的身体，还有那个白的透明的尾巴，颜色和质地如同寄生物格格不入，而伴随自己撞击的颤抖又证明浑然一体。所有的不和逻辑有悖常理似乎在这个小东西面前迎刃而解。

如果那对完美的屁股没有过分多令人迷惑的抖动，大概还会消耗更少的凡士林。

索尔根不确定基因融合起到了多大的作用。

他的哥哥坚持认为臀部肌肉发达的运动能力早已有之，甚至属于阿扎尔家族的遗传学优势， “虽然你的身体素质不比基地的士兵差，但你的屁股，”艾登试着反手拍一下不过没有成功，“……还有待开发。你记得我跳舞的视频吗？”

“军事基地？”

“不，和酒吧的朋友。”艾登扭过头，咬着嘴唇窃笑，像是在分享值得快乐的秘密。他整个人看起来红扑扑的，不知道拔掉毛的兔子会不会也是这样。索尔根贴上去亲吻圆滚滚的肩膀。

他熟悉艾登的那些朋友。他们的名字、长相、工作、性格和爱好在他看来和药物的名称药性药理没太大区别。有些人拥有超越朋友的关系，他在心里悄悄称呼他们为艾登的床伴，大概类似于抗生素。基利安与那群人更熟悉，社交软件和生活中均是你来我往。而索尔根甚至能背出某几位的两部手机号码，却既不主动说话也不在ins上点击关注。

某些隐秘的不安浮现出来，咕噜咕噜地冒着泡，像沸水顶开壶盖，苗圃里挖出破旧的木匣，湖底打捞出雕像的残肢。

索尔根伸出手，那对不属于人类的器官在他的掌心轻微颤抖。他从黑色头发和雪白皮毛混合的根部开始，顺着毛发生长的方向，一路捋到耳朵尖。听力之外，兔子的耳朵还承担着散热的作用。过于密集以至超出人类承受阈值的神经对任何触碰都天然性地抵抗。

“艾登？”他在临近高潮的时候轻轻喊对方的名字。他最终还是忍住了“我是谁？”这个愚蠢到令人发笑的提问，从嘴里吐出的只有喘息。

这毫无必要，索尔根对自己说。同时加快了身体的动作。

距离他们上次七十二小时连续共处已经过去多少年了？

字面意义“身边”和“手中”的身体也无法缓解某些心思。被快感的海浪推上沙滩的不仅有泡沫、贝壳和亮晶晶的小石子，还有腐败的尸体。

“怎么了？”高潮过后的声音疲惫却夹杂着近乎亢奋的生机，发音清楚，咬字又黏在一起，“索尔根？”

索尔根摇摇头，想起在地毯下面找到的最后一块拼图。他再一次把手伸向耳朵，对方佯装不满地打掉，又温顺地凑近。

在某些幻象的支配下他射在了里面，某些关于家庭的画面，不是既有的，也不是该有的。

“我不觉得这个状态还能回到外面。”

外面当然是指隔离区外面。

索尔根的嘴角紧紧抿住，光源错乱的房间里，脸颊的轮廓、棱角和阴影都更加明显。

“我不介意生活在里面。作为第一个基因融合……”艾登揪了揪自己的耳朵，这简直是一种天赋，在任何情况下随遇而安还能找到乐趣，“……还挺健康地活下来的人类，已经相当幸运。而且，介意的话又有什么用呢。”

“那我呢？”他停下把玩尾巴的动作，手依旧放在原处。句子语调轻快，却假装不出同等轻快的神态。

“你和其他人继续工作，顺利返程，离开隔离区，本次考察圆满结束——和计划一样。”

“我只有一个计划，和艾登·阿扎尔在一起。”他还是说出了某些愚蠢到令人发笑的话。

索尔根翻过身，背对哥哥，带有孩子气的天真和幼稚。

艾登也翻过身，背对他，假装成熟又冷静。

大约十分钟，最多十五分钟之后，艾登转回来。

他们以前吵架之后也是这样。不用父母提醒就去刷牙，一前一后走上楼梯，各自回到房间，老老实实关好门，没有互道晚安。不过，在传说中掌管睡眠的小仙子到来之前，艾登会先跑到他的床上，从后面抱住他，肩膀贴着肩膀，手臂绕着手臂，鼻尖埋在他的头发里，每一下呼吸两个人都会发痒。索尔根早就知道艾登来了，从赤脚踩过地板的声音就知道，但他什么都不说，假装早已经睡死。然后悄悄把自己的呼吸和身后的呼吸调整到同一频率，盯着黑暗中空洞的窗子和虚无的墙壁，满足甚至得意地微笑，然后不知何时真的睡着。

现在的索尔根和当年一样默不作声，但实在忍不住摸了摸兔耳朵的尖角。

“明天，明天早上，我们和另外三个人碰头，再认真讨论这件事。”艾登的声音里已经掺杂了睡意，他大概没有意识到现在已经是所谓的明天早上。

就像他没有意识到所谓的七十二小时应该结束在昨天傍晚，那个索尔根消失了好一会，解释说去和另外三个人交流情况的傍晚。

索尔根用自己的脚钩住艾登的小腿，手指攀附在对方的手臂。他盯着逐渐亮起来的窗子和树影堆叠的墙壁，和当年一样满足甚至得意的微笑。

“你是专业人士，我们相信你说的不会继续恶化。但……不怕一万就怕万一嘛。进来之前我是听说过，上上支队伍有个人发起疯来把其他人活活咬死。”

“我理解你，如果你不愿意动手，我们来做。他会有一个体面的葬礼，在里面在外面都是。我们会带走他的东西，出去之后在国家公墓立碑。”

“我们知道你是医生，但这种情况下，请尊重军人的纪律。你应该记得行前会议上关于紧急情况下队伍里的多数决的规定。”

……

“我们不想这样做，真的，谁都不想。但是我们也不想去死。你或许有一百个例子证明人和动物混杂还能活下去……像人类那样活下去。但是，但是，第三支先遣队的队长是我从小玩到大的哥们，他隔着疯人院的铁窗冲我喊，这样的杂种只会害更多人死掉。对不起。”

“我也有你这个年纪的弟弟，比你还小一点，还在学校念书，我答应过他一定会活着出去。”

“我们更不希望你有危险。我向基地的指挥官承诺过，最好的外科医生，最好的研究员，毫发无损的回到实验室。”

……

“如果让他离开队伍，独自在隔离区随便什么地方生活？”

“对不起索尔根，我们不想冒任何风险。”

索尔根长久地保持沉默。夕阳照在金色的头发上，像华丽又奇异的鸟。

“你们要怎么动手？”他的声音低沉又充满感情。

另外三个人互相看看彼此，有人毫不掩饰地长舒一口气。他们不想失去索尔根，在活命最要紧的地方，医生和武器同等珍贵。

“我们没有带来任何东西，”领头的那个主动摊开双手表示诚意，“如果你想的话，你可以选择匕首、枪或者药物。”

索尔根没有说话。他依旧低着头，但抱在胸前的双臂垂下来，不再是拒之门外的抵抗姿态。他们相信就要成了。基地流传了太多兄弟不和的故事。即使不愿相信故事，所有人也都知道他们很多年不在一起生活的事实。

他还在挣扎，还需要某些推动力。

“想想看，如果没有艾登，父母会怎样爱你，当年的同学怎样看你，现在基地的同事怎样看你，你的关注度，你的地位，你的成就。你不该成为这次任务的队长吗？你不想成为这次任务的队长吗？你不是阿扎尔的弟弟或者小阿扎尔，没有阴影，没有阻碍，没有……”

“是啊，没错，一点没错，”索尔根抬起眼睛，他的表情温和、坚定而悲伤，就要为了伟大的牺牲抹杀最后一点温情，“但是那样的话，我就没有哥哥了。”

……

索尔根将三具尸体——或许还称不上尸体——拖到池塘旁边。

长着双排牙齿，伸缩舌头和四只眼睛的鳄鱼迅速游过来。

他看了一会，转过身，脚步轻快地走回医院，就像回家。

END


End file.
